Ecos de una vida Pasada
by Noriko Anderson Somers
Summary: Los hechos de una vida pasada, marcaron sus vidas, los errores ahora los unen màs que antes, una tragica muerte marca su vida pasada y ahora "Les tocara repetirlo pero cn peores consecuencias", no importa si eres amigo o enemigo el destino aun asì te al


Hola!!!!!!!, esta es una historia que se me ocurrió mientras leía un libro de Stephen King, es la primera vez que publico algo hacerca de Harry Potter así que espero no sean muy duros conmigo, los acontesimientos estan mezclados entre el pasado y el presente espero que no sea muy confuso. y contiene Spoliers del quinto libro. 

Ecos de una vida Pasada 

Capitulo 1 

El dolor de la perdida 

La lluvia caía implacable, el cielo estaba completamente oscuro y la oscuridad se había apoderado ya de la noche, el viento movía los arboles dando un aspecto terrorífico a la noche, y cuando este pasaba entre las copas de los árboles formulaba una especie de llanto que helaba la sangre en las venas. 

El cementerio no mostraba el mas mínimo signo de paz, los relámpagos iluminaban el cielo logrando que las cruces e imágenes de mármol parecieran realmente terroríficas, el ruido de los truenos ponían los sentidos alerta, y la poca visibilidad de la lluvia hacia esa noche la noche más extraña de todo el mes. 

y a pesar de todo eso, a pesar del frío que calaba los huesos, de la lluvia que caía implacable y golpeaba la piel dejando dolor pero ese dolor no era nada comparado con el dolor que una figura solitaria en medio de ese enorme cementerio guardaba en su alma. 

Para ella la lluvia no existía, el miedo había sido reemplazado por el dolor que se extendía en su alma y amenazaba con consumirla lentamente, a pesar de eso, sus ojos unos ojos negros como la misma noche no demostraban ninguna emoción salvo frialdad, pero su interior se estaba desmoronando y ella era incapaz de demostrarlo, su figura bella aun que ahora no se notaba por que su túnica estaba llena de barro y el maquillaje ya había sido arrastrado por la lluvia, y la ropa que se pegaba a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, tenia la varita fuertemente sujeta en su mano izquierda y su piel pálida ahora se estaba volviendo de un color casi morado, sus labios temblaban ligeramente y su largo y lacio cabello caía sobre su espalda y frente de una manera elegante y natural. 

Pero su mirada no se despegaba de las finas letras gravadas en una pequeña lapida de mármol, las letras gravadas en un brillante color dorado seguramente con oro donde las gotas de lluvia chocaban sin compasión, y donde las flores ya se encontraban marchitas, hay estaba gravado un nombre, el nombre que también estaba gravado en su interior. 

-"Por que no me esperaste?"- Pregunto con voz fría y llena de rencor, mirando la lapida con odio -"Tu lo prometiste"- dijo sintiendo una terrible impotencia dejándose caer sin importarle el lodo y empezó a golpear la lapida con las manos hasta lastimarse repitiendo la misma frase "Tu lo prometiste", las lagrimas ya habían ganado la batalla y corrían libres por su rostro, pero se perdían con las gotas de lluvia, ella se había quedado sin fuerza y lo único que hacia era sollozar lastimeramente cubriéndose el rostro con las manos, manos ya lastimadas y con pequeñas heridas de donde emanaba pequeñas gotas de sangre que terminaban en las doradas letras donde también estaba gravado un escudo donde una serpiente enseñaba los colmillos amenazadora y se encuentra enroscada en lo que parecía ser una B. 

-"Ama, el amo a llegado pregunta por usted"- Dijo la voz chillona de una elfina domestica, sus orejas como alas de murciélago y sus ojos miel la miraban acusadores -"Se supone que no tenemos que estar aqu"- dijo mirando a su alrededor con el terror reflejado en sus pupilas, ella la miro con indiferencia, era solo uno de los tanto elfos que servían en su mansión, uno de tantos. 

-"Vamos Krish"- dijo dirigiéndose a la elfina, quien portaba algo parecido a la ropa de sirvientas en el mundo Muggle, la ropa estaba empapada pero la elfina no se quejaba 

-"Si ama"- dijo con esa voz chillona y sumisa ella miro por ultima vez la sepultura antes de desaparecer en un liguero "Plop". 

Las paredes oscuras de su habitación la recibieron, ella cerro los ojos un momento al mismo tiempo que la voz de su elfina sonaba lejana 

-"Ama, el baño esta listo debe de entrar, o se resfriara Ama"- ella obedeció dócilmente a la elfina y entro al baño, talvez el agua podía llevarse todo lo que sentía dentro, talvez el agua caliente le ayudaría a quitarse ese dolor que sentía en el pecho. 

La elfina la ayudo a bañarse, como se acostumbraba en las familias de la aristocracia como la suya, observo el vestido verde que había sobre su cama, no entendía por que tenia que vestir de gala si solo era una cena con sus padres, aun así no se quejo cuando el corset quedo apretado en su cintura y en sus pechos, se calzo unas botas finas de raso blanco de agujetas, las cuales la elfina ato con sumo cuidado, se coloco el bastidor en la cintura y observo los aros de metal que se encargarían de darle volumen a su vestido, Krish le ayudo a ponerse el vestido sobre el bastidor, y ella tuvo que admitir que se veía muy bien, el vestido se ceñía a su cintura y lograba una excelente caída, el bastidor lo esponjaba de una manera exquisita, el escote aun que discreto se podía calificar de sensual, y las mangas que caían formando campanas en sus brazos eran un buen conjunto, la tela emitía pequeños destellos, la joyería que su elfina le puso era la más fina que tenia, pero ella no pregunto nada ya preguntaría a su madre cuando fuera el momento, le colocaron una túnica sobre los hombros y su cabello caía disciplinado sobre su espalda sus ojos emitían un extraño brillo y el fino maquillaje le hacia parecer un poco mayor, talvez 20 en vez de los 17 con los que contaba, la gargantilla de plata que caía en su pecho era el escudo de su familia una kimera y una P, se observo una vez más antes de salir, tenia la liguera sensación que todo cambiaría en el momento en que bajara las escaleras. 

-"Te ves bien Hermana"- dijo una voz en el pasillo antes de que ella llegara a la escalera, ella se giro lentamente, su hermano la miraba divertido con el cabello revuelto como si acabara de bajar del pegaso que le pertenecía, vestía de negro y la fina espada que había pertenecido a su familia desde generaciones anteriores descansaba sobre su cintura, la capa que cubría su espalda era de un vivo color verde, sus ojos combinaban con esta y su cabello caía con gracia sobre su rostro, definitivamente era guapo, pero demasiado engreído. 

-"Que se celebra?"- Pregunto ella con voz fría y al mismo tiempo en forma sumisa había sido educada para ser una dama de sociedad y así era como se comportaba 

-"El rey y el príncipe vinieron de visita y creo que nuestro padre quiere que causes una buena impresión"- dijo el, ella reprimo una mueca de molestia 

-"Piensan desposarme con el príncipe Malfoy?"- Pregunto ella fingiendo emoción 

-"Tienes una buena dote, eres una excelente bruja y has sido educada para ser una dama, ¿Por que el príncipe no querría desposarse contigo?"- Pregunto su hermano ofreciéndole el brazo para bajar por la escalera 

-"Creía que estaba comprometida con la hija del matrimonio Black"- dijo ella con indiferencia 

-"No te enteraste, los Black estan en la ruina"- dijo el fingiendo pena pero en el fondo alegrándose por la tragedia ajena 

Ella se mordió el labio para no preguntar más, sabia que una mujer no tenia que hacer preguntas, así que se quedo callada, su hermano sonrío complacido su hermana era la mejor joven aristocrática con la que alguien quisiera desposarse y además eso daba a su familia la posibilidad de emparentarse con la sangre real, aun que ella no lo pensaba así. 

-"Su majestad mi hija Ijssel"- ella hizo una reverencia y sus ojos chocaron con los del príncipe de un verde intenso, cuyo cabello caía sobre su rostro aun que no con disciplina más bien en un desorden total 

-"Ijssel estos son su majestad Frank y su hijo Harry"- durante un momento ella se quedo sin saber que decir 

-"Así que esta es mi futura esposa"- dijo el joven con gesto despectivo mirándola de arriba abajo -"Es bella"- fue lo único que dijo ella lo miro con falsa admiración siempre había odiado a los hombres como él y ahora seria obligada no solo a soportarlo si no a compartir el lecho con el y darle herederos le asqueaba la sola idea. 

-"Si al menos me hubieras esperado Ronald"- penso ella recordando la lapida -"Mi futuro seria tan distinto"- 

-"Por que no vas a hablar con la Reina y tu madre Hija"- ella hizo una reverencia y salió rumbo al pequeño salón de su madre se detuvo en la puerta escuchando las palabras que la puerta de roble no podía amortiguar 

-"Y al final decidió reconocer al bastardo, lo bueno es que ya esta muerto, Ronald Black, como si mereciera llevar ese apellido"- esa era la voz de su madre, ella llamo levemente implorando por que cuando ella entrara cambiaran el tema no soportaría hablar sobre Ronald como un bastardo, no soportaría más tenia miedo de desmoronarse en cualquier momento. 

-"Pasa Querida"- esa era la voz de la reina, y ella se sobresalto al darse cuenta en el enorme parecido que había entre el principie y la mujer a excepción de los ojos verdes el príncipe era el vivo retrato de su madre -"Así que tu serás mi futura nuera, eras mucho más joven que mi hijo pero eres muy bella"- dijo la reina dándole el visto bueno ella se sintió de pronto muy cansada en ese momento sus ojos chocaron con unos ojos fríos de un hermoso color gris perlado, era un chico si no de su edad al menos solo unos años más grande no como su futuro esposo que al menos le llevaría por 10 años, tenia un cabello rubio peinado hacia atrás y corto algo bastante extraño en lo que a la aristocracia se refería y su piel era bastante pálida aun que tenia un aire tierno e infantil -"El es mi otro hijo Dereck Malfoy"- aun que ella no encontraba parecido entre aquel chico el rey la reina o el príncipe Harry, el chico beso su mano suavemente y ella sintió la misma calidez que había sentido cuando Ronald se había acercado por primera vez a ella 3 años atrás. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Draco Malfoy abrió los ojos de mala gana, molesto por la claridad que se filtraba por sus cortinas de seda verde, era la tercera vez en lo que iba de la semana que tenia aquel sueño se encontraba en una habitación bastante extraña hablando con 2 señoras cuando una chica aparecía y el se queda sin aliento, era un sentimiento extraño para él, no estaba acostumbrado a sentir con tanta intensidad había sido educado para borrar cualquier emoción pero lo que sea que despertaba ese sueño en él era demasiado poderoso como para ser ignorado, un canto proveniente del cuarto de baño termino de despertarlo . 

Se encontraba en el ultimo año en la escuela de Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts, había conseguido ser el delegado de su curso, un enorme logro que compartía para su desgracia con el Héroe de Potter. 

Sentía una adveraron natural hacia el moreno, no solo eran enemigos naturales, por ser el una Serpiente y su enemigo un Loen, si no por que no soportaba esa tendencia del moreno a pasar como víctima, como si el fuera el único que sufría como si las demás personas que había a su alrededor no sufrieran también, nada más había que ver lo ausente que se había mostrado en los últimos 2 años, demostrando así no solo esa estúpida actitud de Mártir, si no también demostrando por que no estaba en la casa de los Hurones. 

Potter parecía haber olvidado por completo que tenia amigos y solo lo recordaba para gritarse y reclamarles, no sabia que era lo que más le molestaba que el fuera tan idiota o que el pobretón y la Sangre sucia se mostraran preocupados por eso. 

El sabia perfectamente que Potter no era el único que sufría, pero parecía estar tan metido en su ego que no se daba cuenta, Longbottom por ejemplo no solo tenia a sus padres en San Mungo si no que su abuelo había muerto recientemente, y el chico no se la pasaba quejándose. 

Potter había demostrado que podía ser bueno en la escuela, ahora que se dedicaba a ignorar a sus amigos y estar metido en la torre de los premios Anuales había realmente mejorado sus notas, no tanto como el o como la sangre sucia Granger quien el imaginaba se merecía más que Potter el titulo premio anual, pero sabia que seguramente el vejete que tenían por director había decidido concederle el honor al gran Pipote de poderse refugiar en un lugar donde sus amigos no podían seguirlo para que se siguiera lamentando por todo lo que había sucedido. 

Eso lo llevo a pensar en el mismo, su Padre había muerto hacia apenas algunos días, por supuesto que todo el mundo mágico lo sabia, había muerto en manos de la "Gran Orden del Fénix", todo para que, para que Potter volviera a escapar de las manos de Voldemort al paso que iban estaba seguro que Voldemort no conseguiría matar a Potter. 

Así que ahora no solo era el heredero de la fortuna Malfoy, si no que tenia que limpiar el apellido de la familia, apellido que Potter se había encargado de ensuciar, ¿No tenia bastantes puntos para odiar a Potter?, si los tenia, como sabia que Potter los tenia para odiarlo a él, pero eso simplemente lo tenia sin cuidado, si Potter seguía así no solo perdería su puesto en el equipo de Quiddicht de Gryffindor si no también a sus amigos y el estaria sentado en primera fila para verlo caer, este ultimo pensamiento lo alegro un poco. 

-"Buenos Días Potter"- Saludo con su habitual voz fría y que arrastraba las palabras cuando estuvo listo para bajar a desayunar, Potter simplemente le mando una mirada asesina y continuo enfrascado en lo que parecía la lectura de uno de sus tantos libros de defensa contra las artes oscuras., Malfoy salió por el retrato que custodiaba la torre. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Harry había dormido muy mal esa noche la verdad es que venia durmiendo mal desde que Lord Voldemort había recuperado su cuerpo y también desde la muerte de su padrino, había practicado oclumancia en su sexto curso y se podía decir que la dominaba, pero aun podía sentir los arranques de ira, éxtasis y entusiasmo de su enemigo. 

Y esa noche había estado furioso, Harry desconocía el motivo de aquella furia pero había sido esta la que no lo había dejado dormir. 

Y por eso estaba de mal humor y prefería retraerse en la sala de los premios anuales que enfrentarse a toda la escuela o contagiar con su mal humor a sus amigos, desde la muerte de su padrino había estado muy susceptible y no quería estar con nadie, ahora más que nunca estaba entrenando para poder enfrentarse a Voldemort. 

Ahora más que nunca se daba cuenta que solo él podía poner fin a aquella batalla, observo el reloj y decidió bajar a desayunar algunas veces extrañaba a sus amigos y esa mañana era uno de esos casos. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Ron estaba sumido en sus pensamientos en la sala común de Gryffindor, eso ya no era nada nuevo, desde el año anterior cuando Potter había empezado a alejarse de sus amigos se podía encontrar al pelirrojo observando las llamas con la mente muy lejos de ahí. 

En el fondo le dolía la actitud de su amigo, cerrándose en su interior y negándose a recibir ayuda de el o de Hermione, algunas veces Harry Potter podía ser muy egoísta y no ver más haya de sus narices. 

También es que las pocas veces que estaban los tres juntos, Harry empezaba a gritarles, Ron no sabia como lograrían ayudarlo, siempre había pensado que la amistad entre Harry y él duraría mucho, pero se estaba dando cuenta con dolor que al parecer eso no sucedería, además había tenido un sueño bastante extraño, había soñado que se batía en duelo con un hombre y que el moría, recordaba un ultimo nombre antes de morir pero sabia que jamas lo había escuchado. 

-"Vamos a desayunar"- Pregunto la voz de su amiga, el le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa y se levanto 

-"Me muero de hambre"- dijo el mientras los dos salían del retrato de la dama gorda 

-"Tienes practica hoy verdad?"- Pregunto Hermione mirándolo 

-"Si, quieres venir?"- pregunto él Anhelante aun que Harry estuviera ahí algunas lo ignoraba y no tenia con quien hablar hacerca de su deporte favorito y aun que no era lo mismo con su amiga tenia que compartirlo con alguien 

Hermione lo miro un momento sabia que extrañaba mucho a Harry, más incluso de lo que ella lo extrañaba, no tuvo corazón para negarse 

_ "Tienes mi palabra"- dijo y sonrío Ron se puso muy contento, y cuando llegaron al gran comedor ambos lo hicieron riendo, Harry quien ya estaba en la mesa los miro con rencor, un rencor nacido de un extraño sentimiento que el desconocía. 

-"Hola Harry"- dijo Ron sentándose junto a él, parecía feliz de verle, eso hizo que el rencor se alejara un poco. 

-"Listo para la clase de pociones avanzadas Harry?"- Pregunto Hermione sirviéndose jugo de calabaza, Harry se alegro de que ninguno de sus amigos le preguntara nada, aun que al mismo tiempo se sintió abandonado, tenia la liguera sospecha que si sus amigos dejaban de preocuparse por él el caería en un abismo. 

-"Lo mejor que se puede"- Contesto el con voz pastosa 

-"Estas bien Harry?"- Preguntaron ambos chicos, Harry sonrío ante la pregunta y negó con la cabeza, volvía a sentirse bien con ellos, y agradecía todo lo que habían hecho para animarlo 

_ "Listo para la practica Ron?"- Pregunto Harry 

-"Listo y Hermione nos acompañara"- Dijo Ron sonriendo, empezaba a creer que todo volvería a ser como antes, hasta antes que un Búho negro se posara enfrente de Hermione, en el paquete que tenia estaba escrito el futuro de muchas vidas. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * ** * * * * * * 

-"Ijssel"- Dijo alguien en la penumbra, ella se encontraba en el cementerio, con la capucha, escudriñaba las sombras intentando escuchar a la persona que le hablaba, entonces lo vio, su cabello brillaba ante la luz de la luna, ella solo conocía a una persona con el cabello rubio marfileño, el hermano de su futuro esposo 

-"Señor Malfoy"- Dijo ella mirando al rubio 

-"Ahora que te veo sin aquel maquillaje te encuentro más joven"- Dijo el acercándose, mirando a la chica envuelta en el misterio de la noche, sin el maquillaje y con aquella capucha se daba cuenta de que era muy joven 

-"Su hermano tiene que ser al menos 10 años mayor que yo"- dijo ella 

_ "Señorita"- dijo una voz tras ella, ella se sobresalto, se suponía que no tenia que estar sola con un nombre, pero la chica que le devolvía la mirada era su dama de compañía, desde que se había comprometido con el príncipe su padre le había dado una dama, aun que aun tenia a su elfina domestica. 

-"Que pasa Xenia"- Pregunto ella 

-"Su majestad el príncipe llego a visitarla"- dijo Ella solo suspiro resignada, era su destino y no podía hacer nada contra él. 

pDereck la observo partir, no sabia por que pero no podía dejar de pensar en ella, aun que sabia que eso era traición para su hermano, y no podía estar en calma, desde hacia un mes cuando la había conocido no lograba estar tranquilo. 

**Notas de la autora:**

Bueno creo que estaba bastante extraño yo lo creo así, pero quienes tiene la ultima palabra son ustedes, se que ahora no tiene sentido pero lo tendrá, espero que les guste y que me manden sus comentarios, y recuerden "Al final les tocara repetirlo pero con peores consecuencias" 


End file.
